deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doragory
Doragory, also known as Doragoris, is a monster/kaiju from the Ultraman media franchise, first appearing in the Ultraman Ace television series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Battles Royale * Choju Battle Royal Possible Opponents * Mons Drake (Power Rangers Megaforce) History Appearing mysteriously in a forest while Alien Metron Jr. planned to destroy TAC. Doragory made its way toward TAC's HQ, and easily withstood most of TAC's attacks. Hokuto and Minami transformed into Ultraman Ace and fought with the Choju while Metron Jr. attacked the main control center of TAC. Once Metron Jr.'s identity was exposed to the others, Yapool brought Doragory back to Earth to assist Metron Jr., whom was revealed to be working alongside Yapool. Minami and Hokuto transformed back into Ultraman Ace again and fought both Doragory and Alien Metron Jr. Doragory and Alien Metron Jr. later reappeared to stop a missile that was sent to destroy a meteor that was threatening Earth was nearing its launch. TAC attacked them both until Minami and Hokuto transformed into Ultraman Ace once again. Ace managed to hold both at bay until the missile launched. Ace managed to kill Metron Jr. by slicing him in half with the Ultra Guillotine, but then he was too weak to fight off Doragory as his color timer began to blink, and Doragory beat him without mercy until it stopped blinking, and Ace fell to the ground, dead. Just then, the missile from before had struck and destroyed the meteor. Sunlight found its way to Ace's head fin, and his power and life was completely restored! Ace started attacking Doragory with ease until he punched a hole straight through Doragory's belly. As the monster cried out in pain, Ace then created the Ace Blade to slice off Doragory's head. He then destroyed the remaining body with his Metallium Ray, ensuring that it stayed dead. Doragory would later return many times in the Ultraman multiverse, being one Yapool's most used super beasts in his battle against the Ultra Brothers. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Height: 67 meters *Weight: 58,000 tons *Origin: Yapool dimension *Attack Stat: 1000 *Defense Stat: 900 *Speed Stat: 900 *Subtitle: Moth Super-beast 'Abilities' *Electric Lightning Energy Bolts: Doragory can launch red, powerful, missile-strength lightning bolts of energy fired from its eyes and mouth. These bolts are strong enough that they are capable of knocking other giant creature foes back easily and down off balance in a single shot while also creating large explosions and can be used to destroy entire areas in minutes. *Energy Blast Ball: Doragory can launch purple, missile-strength blasts of energy balls from his mouth. *Venomous Bite: Doragory can turn his fangs purple and bite into an opponent making them bleed. *Flames: Doragory can emit and exhale a powerful, deadly stream of explosive, fiery flames from his mouth. These flames can cause large explosions. *Finger Missiles: Doragory can launch numerous, tiny missiles fired from his fingertips at once. While even though they aren't very powerful, they can be fired in rapid succession. *Strength: Doragory is strong enough to rip weaker monsters apart. *Interdimensional Travel: Being from another dimension, Doragory is able to cross dimensions at will. When in Earth’s, he shatters the sky like glass when appearing. *Mini-Moth Form: When needed, Doragory can transform itself into that of a smaller, tiny, almost human-sized, moth-like creature. 'Strength & Feats' *Killed Muruchi by tearing off his jaw and left leg. *Overpowered Ultraman Ace. **Killed Ultraman Ace by beating Ace until his color timer stops. *Managed to hold his own against Eleking *Fought in the Dark Spark War. *Overpowered Ultraman Victory alongside Velokron **Able to pierce Ultraman Victory's Ultra Armor, making him bleed. *Overpowered Ultraman Ginga alongside Velokron. 'Weakness' *Energy Blast Balls do very little to stronger monsters. *Can defeated by an opponent's strongest attacks. *Can be overpowered when taking on multiple opponents at once. Gallery Doragoris-0.jpg|Doragory in Ultraman Ace Ultramanacevsmonstersdu.jpg|Doragory and Alien Metron Jr vs Ultraman Ace in Ultraman Ace Muruchi_II_v_Doragory.png|Doragory vs Muruchi II in Ultraman Ace doragory kills muruchi.jpg|Doragory kills Muruchi II in Ultraman Ace Ultrmn_Mbs_Drgrs.png|Doragory in Ultraman Mebius Doragory_8.jpg|Doragory vs Ultraman Mebius in Ultraman Mebius Doragoris galaxy NEO.png|Doragory in Ultra Galaxy Ultra Galaxy ep picture 11b.png|Doragory and Velokron vs Gomora in Ultra Galaxy Elekingvsdoragory.jpg|Doragory vs Eleking in Ultra Galaxy Doragoris.jpg|Doragory vs Reionyx Burst Gomora in Ultra Galaxy Neo Doragoris-.jpg|Doragory in Ultraman Ginga dora vs jean.jpg|Doragory vs Jean-Killer in Ultraman Ginga Zoa_Muruchi_vs_Doragoris.PNG|Doragory vs Zoa Muruchi in Ultraman Ginga: Ultra Monster Hero Battle Royal doragoris gingas s.jpg|Doragory in Ultraman Ginga S Ginga_is_caught_in_a_combat_hug_between_Velokron_and_Doragory.png|Doragory and Velokron vs Ultraman Ginga in Ultraman Ginga S DORAGORY-VICTORY.jpg|Doragory in Ultra Victory Fight DORAGORIS-VEROKRON-VAKISHIN-FIGHT.jpg|Doragory, Velokron and Vakishim in Ultra Victory Fight ASTRA-DORAGORY.jpg|Doragory vs Astra in Ultra Victory Fight Ultra_Galaxy_Doragory_Monster.jpg|Doragory Monster Data in Ultra Galaxy Doragory_Electric_Lightning_Energy_Bolts.png|Electric Lightning Energy Bolts Doragory_Energy_Blast_Ball.png|Energy Blast Ball Doragory_Poisonous_Fangs_001.png|Poisonous Bite Doragory_Flame.png|Flames Doragory_Interdimensional_Travel.png|Interdimensional Travel Doragory_Finger_Missiles.png|Finger Missiles Doragory_Mini-Moth_Form.png|Mini-Moth Form Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Animal Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Giant Combatants Category:Insects Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kaiju Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Missile User Category:Monster Category:Poison Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:TV combatants Category:Ultraman Characters Category:Villains